Inexplicable
by NieveS-16
Summary: Aun hoy no he podido dar ese paso, te amo Lily Evans. SnapexLily


"_El amor es un sentimiento inexplicable, bello, pero a la vez tan oscuro que un solo paso en falso nos puede empujar al más profundo de los odios."_

_Eso es lo que le sucedió a Severus Snape, actual profesor de Pociones en el colegio Hogwarts._

_Su inmenso amor se convirtió en un horrible odio._

_Severus Snape, un joven perteneciente a Slytherin, se encontraba en su sexto año de Hogwarts, en el cual había hallado algunas "amistades" como la que poseía con Lucius Malfoy, un muchacho pálido y rubio, con un gran sentido de superioridad. Por otro lado, también se había ganado algunos enemigos como Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, y en especial, Sirius Black y James Potter, los cuatro pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor._

_Severus siempre fue un joven callado, solitario y un poco "extraño" para su edad. Sabía una gran cantidad de maleficios cuando ingreso a Hogwarts. Un detalle curioso es que Snape, apunto en uno de sus libros unos cuantos hechizos y conocimientos en pociones, llamándose a si mismo "Príncipe Mestizo", en homenaje al apellido de su madre, Prince._

_Siempre había sentido un especial desagrado hacia James Potter, debido a su actitud arrogante, su éxito, y su comunicación con ella…_

_Lily Evans, una muchacha inteligente, bonito, y amable, Snape sabia que nunca se fijaría en el, pues el era pálido, con un pelo negro desprolijo horrible, y aun peor, era de Slytherin, un Slytherin y un Glyffindor jamás podrían estar juntos, sus valores eran muy opuestos._

_Pasó el tiempo y en una de las batallas que tuvo con James, Lily lo defendió, esa quizás haya sido el día más feliz de su vida, pero el mismo, lo tuvo que arruinar._

_Flash Back _

_- ¡Mira Sirius, nuestro amigo Lloricus!- exclamo James, divertido._

_- ¿Por que no le hacemos compañía?- dijo Sirius, visiblemente emocionado ante la idea de fastidiar a su querido amigo de Slytherin._

_Remus coloco mala cara, sin embargo tampoco los intento detener, y Peter era un poco asustadizo, por lo que tampoco dio opinión alguna._

_-¡Lloricus!- exclamo James._

_Snape, que estaba sentado leyendo un libro de Pociones, rápidamente se incorporo, y saco su varita. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Potter le había echado un hechizo y ahora Severus flotaba en el aire y su ropa interior parecía querer salírsele de su vestimenta._

_Todos reían animadamente, hasta que el grito enfadado de Lily Evans se hizo oír entre las risas._

_-¡Potter! Suelta a Snape ahora mismo. – dijo Lily con firmeza y un dejo de ira en su voz._

_- Como lo desees, Evans- dijo James, riendo, y pronto deshizo el encantamiento, haciendo que Severus cayera al piso, y los estudiantes rieran aun más._

_-¡Severus! – dijo Lily, yendo a ayudar a Snape, preocupada._

_- Déjame, no necesito tu ayuda… ¡Sangre sucia!_

_El silencio no se hizo esperar, y el peor de los golpes para el chico Slytherin, fue la mirada de daño de Lily._

_-Solo quería ayudar…- dijo Lily en un susurro, marchándose lentamente, mientras los presentes abuchoneaban a Snape._

_End Flash Back _

_El tiempo paso, Severus, se entero que Lily y James comenzaron a salir en el séptimo año, y decidió odiar a la joven, odiarla para no amarla._

_Termino el colegio, y lo ultimo que supo de su rival y su amor, fue que tendrían un hijo._

_Once años mas, fue el tiempo que paso, Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados por el Innombrable, y su hijo, Harry Potter, el cual había sobrevivido, ahora era alumno de Snape en Pociones._

_-No sabes lo mucho que te odio Lily, porque este tiempo que ha pasado, no ha habido un solo día que no haya pensado en ti…Me alegra que el estupido de Potter haya muerto, sin embargo me desagrada pensar en que me haya salvado la vida, aquella vez que el idiota de Sirius Black me mando justo cuando Lupin se trasformaba.…Pero lo odio, lo odio porque se quedo contigo…Si no te hubieses ido con el no habrías muerto…si te hubieses quedado conmigo…_

_Snape no pudo continuar, miro con dolor la tumba que tenia enfrente de él y se inclino para dejar un ramo de flores._

"_El amor es un sentimiento inexplicable, bello, pero a la vez tan oscuro que un solo paso en falso nos puede empujar al más profundo de los odios." _

_Snape se dio la vuelta, y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, mientras una sola frase escapo de sus labios._

_-Aun hoy, no he podido dar ese pasó para odiarte. Te amo, Lily Evans._


End file.
